


Winter Comes

by calileane



Series: Winter's Healing, Healing Winter [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, End, M/M, Ragnarok, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been at the center of The Fates' tapestry. Ragnarök is His greatest crime. But...</p>
<p>What if it's not His? Can it be stopped? Or would there be one reason not to stop it?</p>
<p>Winter comes with answers and beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know mythology, I just know about it. The same as I know about marvel without really knowing more. So I apologize for all mistakes and incoherence. This story just came out of nowhere and I had to write it. Hope you will still like it. (and as always: I'm French so my English isn't perfect either. As long as you can understand what I write I will be happy).

Something happened. One moment he was on the bring of destruction, all of his careful plans crumbling to ashes and his mind a hell of its own. And then...

he was HERE. In this strange non place where nothing existed. No sound, no form, nothing could be touched or felt. His soul was floating in nothingness. Alone for the longest time.

His magic was absent, he didn't have any powers in this place. He couldn't influence anything.

Was it his new punishment ? Something created by the All-father for his wayward son ? Because as much as he had tried to distance himself from his adopted family, the All-father sure had kept a tight grip on him.

It was almost like he had been the god's ultimate possession. A treasure best kept close and never to be let free.

As tired as the now lost soul felt he couldn't stop thinking. Why was it so important for Odin to keep him at his side or in his power ? Why not kill him to stop Ragnarök from coming ? It had seemed as if the King had tried to provoke and not prevent it. Maybe...

Yes, maybe it had been so. But why would he want Ragnarök ?

And while time passed in this void, so different from the Void he once fell in and was later captured in by Thanos, Loki thought.

Life after life, Ragnarök after Ragnarök. Silent witness of the universe ending and beginning anew. He had stood there, at the fringe of civilizations, never belonging and always watching.

Loki had tried with all his might to stop events, to change or shape them. But always he ended suffering and always his children were born and used, and tortured, and abused... until none of them could tand it anymore. Until all of them stood up and fought for their life and future. Forever bringing the end of the world and its new beginning.

Loki would die and be reborn, becoming a ward, a son, a cousin, a brother, a nephew, a friend, to the king of the gods. And in each story he would be written as the one betrayer when it was never what he set on doing.

How could he become the bringer of the world end when his soul cried each time to change things and better the universe ? Still he was in all prophecies : the one to bring the end.

And his punishment for his crimes was to forever be witness to Ragnarök and never forget what happened each time... Then how come each rebirth came with no memories until later in life, when he would one day wake and remember all. He shouldn't be born as a child if he was who the propheties foretold. He should be an adult, never dying, never sleeping, never....

Never sleeping ?

But... nothing... stopped him from closing his eyes at night ? He just woke with nightmares. No. The one with no sleep, who no one could remember seeing as a child and growing up to become a king : that one was the All-father himself. Although he had the Odin sleep, it wasn't truly sleeping because he kept awareness.

Could it be that all along the one seen as the wisest being of the universe, the all-father, the all-seeing... Could that god have been the one true witness ? The one whose crimes were paid by living life after life and whose mistakes always brought Ragnarök.

If so, why was Loki the one named by the fates ? Why was Loki..... maybe...

A distraction, something to stop people from seeing the truth. Because the truth was that Ragnarök couldn't be stopped as it protected the fabric of time from the great one eating Yggdrasil. When the Wyrm/Dragon Nidhogg came close to eat the last of the tree roots, time had to be set again so that life wouldn't be erased. So that gods, creatures, beings, humans, wouldn't stop existing and the universe be transformed in this unending void of nothingness.

They all wanted to live, have bodies, have powers, have strength. And so it was normal that even the fates arranged for their one life saving events to happen. Ragnarök. But why didn't they have Odin be responsible for his own actions in all this? Why would they used Loki as a... scapegoat? What could be so important in having him be the... oh!

He was the god of lies, always had been and always would be. Not because he told lies but because he could see them. So for the fates, their plans, and Odin, Loki had to be contained in order to stop him from revealing the truth.

But there was more to it. Somehow Loki knew there was more. It had to be linked to why each life saw him being born from a frost giant or bearing some of their blood in some way or other. Why would it be so important for him to be of their race? Of winter? Of ice?

What was Winter but the time between...oh! Again.

The time in between when all paused, stopped, stayed still. What if Loki's magic, his life force, his entire being, was something that could stop everything? What if he had the strength to destroy all theirs plans and all their Ragnarök, letting the universe fall in nothingness?

Something sparked into being in the void surrounding Loki's soul. A little star lighting darkness with warmth. It danced around the lost soul. Cried in joy and called in love: momma! Momma! Momma! A funny one, energetic, alive being. But it couldn't stay here? It would be erased with time, as Loki was slowly being. It was a long process but at the end it was a sure thing that they would disappear and then...

Was it that for once Loki had stopped Ragnarök and this was the result? As much as he wanted all those that hurt him to be destroyed there was this one new star in his world that he already loved. How was it born? How did it came alive in this moment in time? It didn't matter, as long as Loki could keep it, love it, and see it grow.

But to do that Loki had to bring Ragnarök. For the first time in His History and ignoring all the lies the Fates and Odin had weaved about him, Loki would truly be part of the prophecy. But this time things would be different.

He knew he couldn't save his children as they all were pushed into being for the sole reason of bringing the end. If not for Ragnarök they wouldn't be born and Loki knew that had much as they suffered they all wanted to be his children. He could sense their wish, deep inside his heart, with this link their being born from him created. They all were still there, with him in the void. Them and all of life creations. They were being erased.

So Loki's magic retreated in his soul, bringing close to him the little star. It protected the new life while letting free those that would ignite Ragnarök. Loki woke Odin's soul and pushed it to accomplish his role in prophecy. For once Loki would be the one moving the string of destiny and in so doing would set himself free from manipulations.

He would be reborn in Winter, not from the Frost Giant but from their World. He would be Winter's soul. Winter's King, God, and every titles making him the one above all. He would be the Sleep and the Healing before letting them walk and grow to their full Spring. And as The Frost Giant needed a non-ending Winter, He would be it for them. And when he judge himself ready, he would set foot outside their world, leave them a little winter and go where he could travel and see and learn.

And there he would bear to life his little star, the child he could keep by his side and love. The one no one would take from him or hurt. Only then could he believe again in this universe that once abandoned him to his betrayers.

But maybe. Maybe could he keep some of the most precious things and people all his rebirth allowed him to know.

Thor, his brother. Strife, his mischief brother. And His Children could still be born from him and not from the new scapegoat he would set for Odin. Loki just had to weave a new eternal tapestry.

He WOULD meet his heart brothers.He would bear his children, the souls the Fates forced into being at each beginning of the universe. He would be their Healer, the one to come to when everything hurt. When they needed a safe harbor.

HE WOULD BE FREE and his freedom would be his gift to them because they would be able to sleep in his embrace and to be loved unconditionally, no matter what they did or became.

 

**Winter comes**

**And here Winter comes  
** The Healing time of Life,  
New Fruits sleeping  
Under His Icy Skin. 

**There is Warmth in It's Heart:  
Winter is a Well full of Love.**

**And he Bears all the Littles Stars of Hope.**

**calileane** (I may not be a great poet but I wrote it so I Claim it ^^)


End file.
